Surface cleaning with liquid detergents poses an ongoing problem for consumers. Consumers utilizing liquid detergents as a light-duty liquid dishwashing cleansing composition or as a hard surface cleansing composition frequently find removal of soil, food and other residues difficult. As such, consumers typically couple the cleansing composition with implements such as a washcloth, sponge, brush or some other implement to physically remove the soil from the target surface.
Although a consumer's experience with a cleansing composition can be enhanced by coupling the cleansing composition with an implement, to date, such an experience has not been completely ideal. For example, coupling such cleansing compositions with an implement tends to lead to clutter in the kitchen or bathroom as a consumer needs to carry or store cumbersome bottles of cleansing products and the implements themselves. Additionally, coupling requires the user to perform additional steps of applying the cleansing composition on the implement and then rubbing or wiping the implement on the target surface rather than just applying the cleansing composition directly. As such, more water tends to be consumed and increases the waste and carbon footprint of the consumer.
Some attempts have been made to combine an implement with a cleansing composition in a home care cleansing article. However, these executions were not ideal. For example, the rigidity of some articles does not allow for the article to easily conform to the surface to which it is applied and makes it difficult to thoroughly clean the target surface. Some other attempts at a more conformable product did not provide a desired reusability and tended to create additional waste. In particular, such cleansing articles tend to lack durability and/or include cleansing compositions that completely dissolve after very few uses.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a compliant home care article that can have desirable cleansing properties, including suitable sudsing and cleaning characteristics, can conform to the target surface, can be reusable and/or are easy to use.